


The little girl in the woods

by TheQueenofMirth



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Children, First Meetings, POV Cardan Greenbriar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 21:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19584634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenofMirth/pseuds/TheQueenofMirth
Summary: Cardan sees Jude for the first time when they are little. Children can be cruel.





	The little girl in the woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Virren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virren/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Virren's art](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/511852) by Virren. 



> This is a The Folk of the Air’s One-Shot. The original work belongs to Holly Black.

“Children can have a cruel, absolute sense of justice.” 

― Holly Black, The Darkest Part of the Forest

* * *

I'm walking through the woods distracted with my own thoughts - I do not want to attend my brother's party tonight, I do not want to serve his guests - and that is why I don't realize before it happens. A little girl hits me in the chest and fall on the ground in front of me.

I have seen mortal children before, but never one so beautiful as her. She has fuller cheeks which are staned of pink. Her hair has an interesting tone, pale compared to a fairy, but not unsightly. When her eyes meet mine I can see in them a combination of admiration and fear, as if she could not decide between them.

I crouch in front of her and pinch her cheeks. The girl whiners, but I do not let them go. They are so soft. I squeeze the skin between my fingers and she cry out. Balekin's servants do not do this, they do not cry or complain no matter what we do. Mortals under glamour do not do any of this.

They also do not kick us.

I fall in my back. First, looking at the branches above us, I feel surprised, then I feel furious. I get up and go after the girl who is trying to escape. When I reach her, I grab the neckline of her dress and prepare myself to punch her.

I will hit her as I hitted other kids before.

I will hit her in a way that would please my mom.

I will hit her and she will never hit me ever again.

I'm ready to punch her when I remember my brother's words. _Mortal are weak. Mortals are fragile._

I look at the little girl carefully. Even without the tears in her cheeks she looks fragile.

If I hit her, will she bleed?

If I hit her, will she die?

I do not want that. I look around the woods, I listen carefully. We are alone.

I let go of her who runs in the same direction she had come before.

I hope she is not lost.

* * *

It was inspired by a fanart from viren-once.tumblr  
([LINK](https://virren-once.tumblr.com/post/186072781309/im-pretty-soft-curious-for-jurdans-past))


End file.
